The cylinder pressures of an internal combustion engine can be measured and utilized to determine key information about the engine's operation. Cylinder pressure measurements can be utilized to calculate combustion parameters such as Indicated Mean Effective Pressure (IMEP), Start of Combustion (SOC), total Heat Release (HRTOT), the crankshaft angles at which 50% and 90% of the total heat release have occurred (HR50, HR90), and the crankshaft angle Location of Peak Pressure (LPP).
High resolution cylinder pressure readings provide for more accurate combustion parameter calculations. However, if cylinder pressure readings are taken at very short time intervals/small crank rotation angular increments, a very large volume of data is generated. Because the various combustion parameters need to be calculated from the raw pressure data, a very large volume of cylinder pressure data may exceed the computing capability of controllers utilized for control of internal combustion engines. The inability to quickly process large amounts of data utilizing an “on-board” controller typically precludes use of high resolution data for closed-loop engine control.